Oblivion Road
by Pinole
Summary: *Post-Apocalypse AU* After Magic is returned to Mewni and war with the Solarians leaves the remainder of the world as a burnt wasteland, a group of Eight Racers compete for entrance to the capitol, Mewtopia. *Rated T for violence and/or language!"


After the return of Magic to Mewni, the Solarian Army returned to try and finish the fight they started years ago. However, thanks to Mewni's fusion with Earth, the Mewmans and monsters now had weapons they could use to defeat these armies, namely nukes. However, this made it worse.

The first strike on the Solarian Soldiers began a series of launches I response to what several foreign nations believed to be an attack on each other. Basically the first launch resulted in a lot of confusion and panic, followed by a lot of other strikes. As this happened, the world as we knew it ended over the next few months.

**Twenty Years after the Solarian War**

"Mewtopia. The last remnant of Mewni and the only civilized place left in the world. Today, eight of the greatest racers in the Wasteland compete to reach it, and find welcome there." A camera pans out, showing us seven vehicles with drivers entering. "This Seven Cars will carry those eight racers to the finish line, where one of them will be crowned the victor of "Oblivion Road" the deadliest race in the Wasteland. Any racer that reaches the finish line at the entrance of Mewtopia will be allowed in, but the winner will receive the honor of meeting her majesty, the Queen of Mewtopia, and be given one Request that they may make of her."

"Which of our contestants will receive that Request? How many will even survive long enough to see Mewtopia, let alone reach it? "The camera changes to a young Demon in a tuxedo with a microphone. "I am Jackson Lucitor and you, good citizen of Mewtopia, are watching the Royal Race Network's coverage of Oblivion Road"

This year's contestants are…

Nova Butterfly in the SkyBurner: A distant relative of the Royal Family descended from Star the Rebel herself. She is determined to reach the capitol and escape the daily hell that is life in the wasteland.

James "Lucky" Blastovich in the Double Bluff: A half-monster Gambler with a bad habit of betting more than he has. He has more than a little bad blood following him around in the wasteland and he needs to skip town to the only place that he possibly ever escape his past.

Red Maxton in the Dread Air: A notorious Neo-Solarian with a sincere hatred of Monsters and "Monster-Smoochers". Often goes on rants about how "Mina Loveberry had the right idea" about getting rid of "Certain People". Not exactly a crowd favorite and just a horrible person in general.

Crash and Bash Morton in the Twin Terror. These two Monster brothers are notorious adrenaline junkies and borderline insane. They more than likely try to milk the Road for all the excitement that they can, even if that means that they don't make it to the

Private Sammy Tuesday in the Tour de Force. The son of a former Drill Sergeant who was raised with Militaristic Discipline. Despite driving what is essentially a tricked out tank, his upbringing and personal code of Ethics has him living as if he is the last Boy Scout in the world. Seems to have a soft spot for Ms. Goodnight.

Mary Anne Goodnight in the Shadow. A half-monster girl born with inert magical abilities, she seeks to enter Mewtopia in order to enroll as a student in the Royal Academy of magic.

Grim Skullberry in The Reaper: Born centuries ago, Grim Skullberry is a ghost who was forced back into the land of the living by a group tampering with Necrotic magic. It is quite likely that he intends to ask the queen to send him back to the Afterlife.

**Note: I swear this will be the LAST story I make before I continue "The Coupe of Spades Butterfly". I actually want you guys to tell me which of the racers you'd like to see win, but I WILL NOT ACCEPT ANY VOTES FOR RED MAXTON. The character is only here since I needed to have a villain and is essentially a Neo Nazi. He is literally the character who I created that I hate the most and I cannot wait to write his death scene. Other than that, go wild with the suggestions.**


End file.
